


Vogue

by scrapbullet



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Drabble!War, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe, I can make anything look good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogue

"Y'know, if you wanted your picture taken, I know a guy..." Spider-Man says, hanging from viscid webbing stuck to the ceiling. He cocks his head, all red and blue and hell, just like a little puppy with his desire to play with the big boys, running around its master's feet begging for a belly rub. Hm, maybe the kid would like it. Tony certainly wouldn't mind.

"You just had to choose now, didn't you," he replies instead; nude but for his pride. Loki's gotten creative with his pranks, his feminine form gorgeous as all get-out, but it's the bondage rope that tickles Tony sideways; wrists and ankles bound, prick still engorged.

That, and it's pink. The rope, that is.

_Pink._

Spider-Man shrugs, though Tony gets the distinct impression that the webbed-wonder is laughing at him. "It looks good on you."

Tony leers. "Babe, I can make anything look good."


End file.
